chipmunk pregnancies
by spunt
Summary: Well this is the story of how Jenifer got pregnant. Rated Teen for swearing and sex scene


Chipmunk pregnancies

A fan fiction

By

Spunt & spin_doctor

Chapter one

The proposal

DISCLAMER I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks

**The chipmunks were watching a documentary about the four ways crossover called the great adventures of famous people. They had got up to the graphic sex scene at the start of the show when the doorbell rang.**

'Don't worry guys I got it.' Yelled Dave

'So who is it this time a new celebrity?' asked Simon

'No just a friend and a colleague I knew from Iraq. Said Dave

'Is he famous?'

'Yes he is since he is in this documentary.' Said Dave

**Dave opened the door**

'Nick.' Said Dave

'Sir.' Said the strange man

'You guys know Nick right?' asked Dave

'Its nice to see you again guys. Said Nick

'So how's the army treating you?' asked Dave

'That's actually what I wanted to talk about. I want you to come back with me to Canada.' Said Nick

'Dave where's Canada?' asked Simon

'It's the country north from us.' Said Dave

'So why should I come back?' asked Dave

'The government is pulling out along with the EU. I am in charge and I want you to come with me so we can plan the withdrawal. Said Nick

'Where would we be staying? Asked Dave

'A nice big house plenty of room four bedrooms though along with four beds but that is why I brought these. Said Nick

**Nick pulls out six boxes of condoms that were chipmunk sized and six Sex for dummies books and Dave's eyes widened when he saw the books and the condoms.**

'Nick why did you do this?' asked Dave

'Well I did my research and found out that the urge to mate is about now at their age so that is why there are four beds and four bedrooms. BTW you will be gone for 25 days a time so plenty of time for action if you know what I mean.' Said Nick

'What about school?' Asked Dave

'Sorry it's the problem of the Americans being thought of supior to Canada and even to the extent of thinking they own it and what they teach here is wrong anyway.

'So no school or tutors?' asked Dave

'None.' Said Nick

'Ok then lets go. Said Dave

Chapter two

The sex scene

DISCLAMER I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks

'Bye guys I will be back in a month.' Said Dave

"Don't worry we will not get the girls pregnant. Said Alvin

'So let's start.' Said Alvin

'Ok said Jenifer

**Alvin**** took off everything along with Jenifer and since she was new he put his mouth on her perfect breasts and started to suck and at the same time she started to suck his penis and they did that along with French kissing for four hours.**

**'**Wow that was intense do you want more?' asked Jenifer

'Yes.' Said Alvin

'Hold on I think that I am pregnant so were are Pregnancy tests?' asked Jenifer

'Right here.' Said Alvin

**Ten minutes latter**

* * *

Author's notes; this chapter I reused the majority from the four way crossover. Will write more soon.

CHAPTER 3: without you

Someone knocked at the door.

Simon opened it.

"Hey; where's Al?" asked Matt

"He's mating. With Jeanette." Said Simon

"Dear god."

"Where are the rest of you all?"

"Doing nothing. Watching rent."

"Good musical. You know I revived Jon Larson- who wrote the musical?"

"Cool. Come on in."

Soon they went on in.

So for some reason Matt snuck up to the bedrooms…

And he found that they were not watching rent; but mating!

"ELLO FRIENDS WHO ARE MATING INFRONT OF A MILITARY PRESONEL AND PRESIDENT OF THESE GREAT UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!" said Matt

"WHAT THE HELL?" asked Alvin as he tried to cover him and Jeanette up

"Come on guys- if you really want to shock them- blow the books and the condoms up like balloons!"

So they did.

Then Dave arrived home.

"Oh crap! He's here" said Brittney

Turns out matt had stolen all the sheets and their clothing.

Then Dave went upstairs.

"WTF?"

"We're mating!" said Theodore

"I tried to stop them sir; but they tied me up with their undergarments." Said Matt

"BTW Alvin: Jeanette has fantastic taste in bras." He said

They all LOL'ed.

But they were grounded; and since Miss Miller was dead; they all farted.

CHAPTER 4: the interview, CANADA; and mating on television

So then; Dave was off once again.

So Simon went to find Canada.

"TAKE ME TO CANADA!" he said

"You can go pee on yourself and get there!" said Alvin

"Hey! Why don't I!" he said as he started peeing; which made him move

"Now we can track him through the runny river of urine!" said Theodore

So Theodore ran to catch him- and he wanted the bacon.

"Ok- so now- we go and catch them and then have sex" said Jeanette

So they did the 2nd one.

In about one day; Alvin and Jeanette went on NBC's today show (which the author does not own).

AL: so- you two wanted to go on national TV for no reason!

ALVIN: yes we did. Not to mention that I wanted to sing a song that would upset America!

OHHHHH!

Our prime minster's named fuckin' shit

Fuckin' shit

Yes fuckin' shit

Oh dear god

Here's fuckin' shit

And we can watch him pee!

MATT: how interesting.

MERIDITH: ok; so Jeanette; anything to add…

Jeanette: yes…. I am….

AN: sorry for the cliff hanger- I wanted to do that!

CHAPTER 5: the chapter with no name

"pregnant."

To Matt, Meredith, and Anne and Al; this was not much of a surprise. They already knew that she was- though they weren't told.

The fact that Nick had come and strip searched them was a big thing; as well as the fact that Matt had them cancel the back street boy's comeback concert- and replaced them with the OBC cast of rent.

Oh; and that their friend Matt found naked pics of the chapattis- and leaked them to the net; but keeping the best ones for himself.

ALVIN: yup. We had unprotected sex.

MEREDITH: wow. Two stars of singing having unprotected sex. Never thought I'd see the day.

MATT: you just did.

AL: (reading from card) and now- here's the great glorious; ever powerful lord field marshal Matthew Peppermint!

MP: so- what happened during your first act of sexual intercourse without the condoms that my brother gave you and the book sex for dummies?

ALVIN:** Alvin took off everything along with Jenifer and since she was new he put his mouth on her perfect breasts and started to suck and at the same time she started to suck his penis and they did that along with French kissing for four hours.**

MP: you know you're on national TV right?

JEANETTE: yes we do.

MEREDITH: you know you can't say what you've said on TV right?

ALVIN: fuck you; we do!

JEANETTE: hey babe- let's get some time in right now!

MATT: (SHOUTING) IF ANY OF YOU VIEWERS FIND PORN OFFENCIVE OR HAVE YOUNG CHILDREN OR ANYONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SEX IS OR DOES NOT WANT TO SEE TWO CHIPMUNKS HAVING SEX FOR MONEY- PLEASE ADVERT YOU'RE EYES!

MATT: hey let's film this for money on the internet!

MP: AMEN!

So they do.

MEREDITH: I feel so alive!

She Dies!

AL: I feel platitudinous!

He dies!

ANNE: I'M CONSTIPATED!

She dies!

Matt then dies when he sees them wet themselves (in more ways then one).

Matt: thank you for your adverting or watching.

END OF CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 6: on base

"SIR! Your sons and daughters have had sex on national TV." Said Nick

"Don't mind it- they'll kill the baby with a coat hanger"

"Sir. Your kids are the 6 most known animals in the world. You should do something."

"I'll ground them for an hour."

"sir. Think. Another 20 chipmunks PER COUPLE!"

"3 times 20 are 60."

"Correct. 60 baby chipmunks. That's what is going to happen"

"ONE DAY GROUNDING THEN!"

"Sir; the tape and other tapes of them are available on porno sites!"

"They're branching out"

"Sir- underage porn- a felony."

"Oh well."

"Sir. Go and stop it."

"Nay."

"Sir- I will go stop it."

"Go and you will be listed as a deserter."

"Never mind sir."

"You know…"

"Get him on the line."

"I request your presence at my primary place of residence to film an adult entertainment film with my daughters"

"sir- yes." Said Matt

"Ok- now let's light this candle"


End file.
